kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamryn Beck
Kamryn Elizabeth Beck (born on February 25, 2000) is a teen dancer originally from Krystie's Dance Academy in North East Ohio but has recently performed with Studio Bleu Dance Center and Pulse Dance Studio. She best known for her appearance on season 4 of Lifetime's reality television series, Dance Moms. Kamryn has been dancing since the young age of 3, and has lived only a few hours from the Abby Lee Dance Company all her life. When she and her mother Jodie found out about the audition opportunity for the ALDC's junior select ensemble competition team, they jumped at the chance and auditioned. Kamryn made the team and was announced by Abby Lee Miller as Chloe's competitor. The last episode before the mid-season break was Kamryn's debut episode, and in the episode she competed against the ALDC's very own Chloe Lukasiak at Energy Dance Competition. Kamryn performed a solo called "Fate," which is a song by Rachel Sage, and Chloe performed a solo called "Lucky Star." Dances Solos My Parade - unknown genre - 2007-2008 * 1st overall competitive 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Ocean City, Maryland 2008 * 1st overall mini solo - StarSystems Dance Competition in Youngstown, Ohio 2008 * 6th overall mini competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 2007 Won't You Send Some Rain - unknown genre - 2009 * 1st overall junior advanced solo - StarSystems Dance Competition in Youngstown, Ohio * 2nd overall competitive 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Ocean City, Maryland ? - unknown genre - 2010 * 3rd overall junior superstar solo - StarSystems Dance Competition in Youngstown, Ohio That Jazz - jazz - 2011 * 1st overall blue 9-11 solo - Revolution Talent Competition in Columbus, Ohio This Paper Skin - lyrical - 2011 * 2nd overall high score mini solo - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania ? - unknown genre - 2011 * entered in title competition - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Ocean City, Maryland You Never Said - lyrical - 2012 * 2nd overall power 9-11 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Lancaster, Pennsylvania Gravity - unknown genre * performance showcase standout routine - ASH in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Warrior - unknown genre * performance showcase outstanding choreography - ASH in Brunswick, New Jersey Fate - lyrical - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller and Gianna Martello - 2014 * 1st overall teen solo, 3rd overall solo - Energy Dance Competition in Youngstown, Ohio * 1st overall teen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania This is the Start - lyrical - choreographed by Gianna Martello - 2014 * 6th overall teen solo, 7th overall solo - In10sity Dance Competition Invitational Nationals in Calabasas, California Be Italian - jazz - choreographed by Molly Long How Will I Know - lyrical - choreographed by Kamryn Beck * 1st overall power 12-14 solo - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Ocean City, Maryland Duets River Deep - lyrical (with Abbi Dicenso) - 2010 * 1st overall high score mini duet/trio - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall junior superstar duet/trio - StarSystems Dance Competition in Youngstown, Ohio Trios You Ain't Got Nothing (with Madeline Handel and Nicole Kapalko) - 2007 * 4th overall mini competitive duet/trio - Showstopper Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Sisters - unknown genre (with Abbi Dicenso) - 2009 * 2nd overall power 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Ocean City, Maryland Aye Carumba - unknown genre (with Abbi Dicenso and Leah Rae Lees) - 2011 * 1st overall high score mini duet/trio - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Groups on Dance Moms Just Another Number - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Keara Sweeney, McKaylee True, Kendall Vertes, Kaeli Ware, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Free at Last - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kendall Vertes, and Maddie Ziegler) Red with Envy - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) The Good Life - contemporary (with Tea Adamson, Jade Cloud, Ava Cota, Sarah Hunt, Sarah Reasons, and Maddie Ziegler) The Rapture - Contemporary (with Tea Adamson, Jade Cloud, Ava Cota, Sarah Hunt, and Sarah Reasons) Hollywood Stars - Contemporary (with Tea Adamson, Jade Cloud, and Sarah Reasons) * 2nd - In10sity Dance LA Nationals Invitational, July 5th, in Calabasas, CA Dance Titles *Regional Petite Miss Superstar 2008 *National Petite Miss Starpower 2008 *Regional NYCDA Mini Outstanding Dancer 2009 *Regional NYCDA Mini Outstanding Dancer 2010 *National Junior Miss Starpower 2010 *Regional NYCDA Mini Outstanding Dancer 2011 *Regional Junior Miss StarQuest 2011 *National Junior Miss Starpower 2011 *Regional NYCDA Junior Female Outstanding Dancer 2012 *Regional Junior Miss Nexstar 2012 *Regional Junior Miss Starpower 2012 *Regional Junior Miss StarQuest 2012 *ASH Junior Apprentice 2013 *Regional NUVO Junior Female Breakout Artist 2013 *Regional NYCDA Junior Female Outstanding Dancer 2013 *National Teen Miss Starpower 2013 *Regional WCDE Elite Teen Dancer 2014 *National Teen Miss Starpower 2014 *Regional NUVO Teen Female Breakout Artist 2015 *National ASH Intermediate Assistant 2015 *National Teen Miss Starpower 2015 *National Senior Miss Starpower 2016 External Links *Official Site *Facebook *Kamryn's RSM Photoshoot *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) *Interview (1) *Interview (2) *Interview (3) *ask.fm Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:SBDC dancers